


It pays to be a Rogue

by Captain_Nia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nia/pseuds/Captain_Nia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General date-type with Rogue Cheney from our beloved Fairy Tail </p><p>(I don't own any characters in Fairy Tail)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It pays to be a Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> I just love X Readers ^.^

Sting and Rogue decided to split up after bumping into Natsu at the town square. Frosch happily trotted a few feet in front of Rogue as he followed with folded arms and his usual 'don't care' expression.

Fro turned around and pointed at a busy looking restaurant. "Let's go~" he insisted and as if on cue, Rogue's stomach decided to sing the song of it's people and release a low grumble that would give hungry Lucy a run for her money.

Rogue nodded and exhaled, closing his eyes as Fro waited for him to catch up. The waiter there looked at the Shadow dragon slayer and his exceed with a worried expression, 

"I'm afraid there's no seating left," he turned his head and scanned the busy eating establishment "unless you'd like to share a booth with somebody?" 

Fro nodded with a cute expression as his eyes pleaded with Rogue to take the man up on this offer. Rogue looked around the room and back to Fro who's expression begged him to reconsider leaving. Rogue looked at the waiter and nodded, 

"we'll share" and his tummy let out a low grumble, not as loud as the previous one.

The waiter nodded and asked him for a minute to find a seat. He scurried back shortly and told the pair that a young women didn't seem to mind them sharing her booth. She had just entered a little while before them so they were just in time to order together. Rogue rolled his eyes and Fro excitedly followed the waiter to their seats.

Rogue eyed the young women who sat before him "pardon me again, Miss" the waiter said and he seemed to be a bit eccentric. "Not a bother" you replied as you looked up to face Rogue, your (e/c) orbs piercing his own. "Take a seat" Fro thanked her and Rogue seemed to be out of character somewhat. 

"Have you been here before?" You asked, resting your elbows on the table. You intertwined your fingers in order for them to support your chin as you rested on your fingers softly. Rogue swallowed and diverted his eyes to the green menu that laid before him, 

"No" he said lowly and Fro sat on his lap, trying to get a good view of the menu.

"Me neither," you said and licked your lips, scanning over your own menu you seemed to chew on the inside of your bottom lip trying to decide. 

"I'm Rogue," he eventually spoke as Fro introduced himself as well. Surprised by his attempt to strike up a conversation, you curled the edges of your lips into a small smile "I'm (f/n)" you introduced.

Fro smiled up at you and he blinked three times "you're really pretty~!" He sang and looked back to Rogue who seemed to be sweating under his collar "don't you think so too, Rogue~?" Frosch pressed. Rogue swallowed and glanced up at you. A faint tint of crimson graced the apples of his cheeks. 

"Yeah," he said and looked back down at his menu. You seemed to blush as well at his peculiar behaviour. 

"You're participating in the games, right?" You tilted your head so that you could catch his eyes with your own. He blinked and folded his arms as he stiffened his back and looked away "yeah," he said idly as Fro gave him a concerned look. 

The waiter arrived and offered to take their orders. "Have you decided yet?" He asked as Rogue and yourself seemed hopeless. "Can we just have the special?" You asked, subconsciously sucking on your bottom lip as Frosch added "Fro thinks so too~"

The waiter raised a brow and pulled out his pencil and a small white notepad. "Its a pretty big meal, would you like two?" Your eyes widened since you weren't such a big eater. "No," you said and looked to Rogue "is it alright if we share a dish?" You asked and the waiter was off with a nod. Rogues eyes widened since he didn't agree to it and the waiter surely wasn't getting a tip now.

"Will that be okay?" You asked with a somewhat innocent voice as if you could change the order at will.

Rogue sighed nonchalantly and nodded "this better be worth it," he murmured under his breath to Frosch who seemed to be over delighted since he told Rogue about this restaurant as soon as they arrived in the capital "Fro thinks so too~". Rogue cracked a small smile at how happy he had just made Fro. 

"Oh, you smile?" You teased and brushed a (h/c) lock out of your face and behind your ear. Rogue seemed to relax his shoulders a bit and he nodded with half a smile.

Fro giggled lightly at the scene, he had never seen Rogue actually behave like this before.. It was amusing. You licked your lips and made eye contact with Fro "well aren't you an adorable cat~?" You smiled softly and rubbed Fro's head, in between the two frog eyes that seemed to completely freak you out. 

"Do you always dress him up like this?" You asked Rogue in a somewhat idle way.

Fro nodded "I'm a frog~" Rogue's eyes widened and he shook his head, palming the edges of the table "he chooses to dress like that!" He exclaimed and calmed down a bit. Fro and you burst out laughing at his sudden reaction and how he tried to cover it up,

"I'm just teasing" you sang as you tilted your head slightly. A pose that seemed to be utterly attractive to Rogue. He looked away at the feel of his cheeks burning. 

"Everything okay?" You asked as Fro covered his mouth with his little hand to block further fits of laughter. "Fine, everything's fine" he said lowly and parted his lips to say something as the waiter arrived with a plate of steaming hot sukiyaki. 

Your eyes widened at how large the portion was and you were genuinely relieved that you opted to share with the dragon slayer and his partner. "Dig in!" The waiter hollered as he left hurriedly. 

"He wasn't kidding" you said as you eyed the beefy meal before you, Fro nodded with a "Fro thinks so too~". Fro's eyes widened as his mouth watered. Rogue could only laugh lightly at your and his exceed's expressions. 

"What?" You asked with an irritated glare as he raised his hands before him and declared that it was nothing. "You go first then" you pulled your chopsticks apart and held a piece of meat to his lips, he saw you stretch across the table.

His eyes wandered lower and he caught a full glance at your upper chest as he opened his mouth willingly, hoping it was the fastest way to get you back down in your seat. You smiled smugly as you fed him the first piece,

"well..?" You asked and sat back down "is it safe?" You teased as he smirked at you. "Its safe" he muffled through and watched you eat with the same chopsticks as he did. 'Indirect kiss!' His eyes widened. 

Fro happily ate from his side of the table as you eyed Rogue suspiciously. "What?" You asked again with an irritated glance. "N-nothing" he looked down to his own set of unopened chopsticks. He tore off the clear plastic and ate with his own, with the slightest blush. 

"It doesn't look like nothing" you sang as Fro added a "Fro thinks so too~". Rogue deepened his blush. You smiled softly and couldn't help but laugh at the blushing mess that he was.

His face was serious and straight, the red was dying down but he had a rather forced 'angry' look. He looked like he was sulking and you shook your head. By the time that you both were done eating, Fro was already asleep on the soft red seat provided by the booth. 

"He really is adorable" you said lowly as you blew on your hot tea. You took a sip and your eyes darted back to Rogue who seemed to be looking at you softly. 

"What?" You asked for the third time, completely irritated by now. Rogues eyes widened when he realized that you caught him staring at you. "I was just thinking," he looked away and folded his arms again, "about?" You took another sip as he left his to cool down. 

"You really are pretty" he said lowly, just above a whisper. Your eyes widened slightly and now it was your turn to blush. He laughed heartedly at the expression you had. 

"Shut up!" You scolded and looked away. Feeling your cheek with the back of your hand as you realized that you were now the blushing mess. You looked back at him and then to Fro. He sensed the atmosphere he plunged you two into and apologised, 

"I didn't mean," he started "not that you aren't pretty or anything" he fumbled and bit his tongue. You reached your hand out and placed your palm softly over his "I get it" you said lowly.

Before you could pull your warm fair hand away, he reached out and stopped. He didn't want your touch to disappear but then again, he hardly knew you and you'd think he was weird. He nodded and picked Fro up into his arms. The waiter brought the bill and both of you palmed either ends of the little leather book. 

"I got it" you pulled, "no, its on me" he pulled back. Your eyes were locked and It was clear that neither of you were going to give in. 

"Might I recommend you chip in half/half?" The waiter suggested, still standing around. You nodded and reached for your purse when Rogue caught you off guard and paid the bill swiftly. "Hey!" You scolded as he stood up with sleeping Fro in his arm. 

"Come on," he looked at you over his shoulder "I'll walk you back to wherever you're staying" he offered.. Or rather didn't give you a choice.

You got up and grabbed your bag as you walked a few feet behind him. He stopped walking and started again when you were right beside him. "Where do you stay?" He asked lowly, examining the small houses as you walked by. You looked up at him and your eyes widened,

"it's an inn" you said chewing on your bottom lip. He looked down at you and raised a brow "and where is it?" He asked with a piercing stare.

"It's," you looked around you and paused. "On the other side of town" you looked up at him with a guilty expression "you don't /have/ to walk me all the way over there" you insisted but he shut you down instantly,

"its late and you're a fine women," his eyes widened at his own words and he looked back at you "its not safe for you to wander on your own at night" he insisted. You nodded obediently as the thought of him seeing you as a 'fine women' lingered in your mind. 

He walked you to your door and he waited for you to get your keys. Once your door was open you turned around to face him "thanks for dinner" you said sheepishly as a small smirk grew on his lips "don't mention it" and on impulse you stood on your toes and kissed his cheek in thanks. 

You didn't expect it but with his free hand, he curled his index finger beneath your chin and pulled you up. He kissed you deeply and you tilted your head into the kiss. Fro woke up and his eyes widened "Rogue~? (F/n)~?" He gaped.

You laughed a bit which broke the kiss as you blushed lightly, "what was that for?" You looked up at him and palmed Fro's head. "Just," he replied and waited for you to turn around and leave,

"wait," he stopped you. "Let's go out again sometime?" He told you with a soft expression, Fro smiled with a "Fro thinks so too~". Your eyes widened as he left, you closed your door behind you and pressed your back to the wooden structure. 'Again?'

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do more (:


End file.
